Short Stories of the Seven Seas
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just short Pirates: Band of Misfits stories. Taking place before, during and after the movie, focusing on all characters and various genres. Please read and review for adventure, humor and of course, ham.
1. Chapter 1

**Just some short Pirates: Band of Misfits (which STILL doesn't have it's own category) stories. I already posted them on Deviantart, but I thought I'd post them here in case anyone wanted to read them. I really do like writing for these characters, their personalities are so much fun, and it's just enjoyable. I may not have frequent updates on this, most likely I'll just write the stories whenever I get an idea or some inspiration. I hope you all enjoy :) **

**Warning: contains/ may contain small spoilers for the movie (If you haven't seen it yet, go see it now, it's awesome)**

**1. Home Again**

A gentle breeze rocked the ship, making it feel like sitting in a large rocking chair, drifting back and forth. The smell of salt water was in the air, and the night time sky held a certain calmness. The old floors creeked, even with no one except for the occasional weevil or rat walking on them. Every once in a while, the call of an old gull or a giant humpback was heard outside the large vessel.

These are the sounds the Pirate Captain usually listened to as he drifted off to sleep. But tonight, the ship felt different. It felt, in a word, right.  
As he lay in his hammock, the Pirate Captain heard the snores of his crew (the walls of the old ship weren't too thick, so the snores were easy to make out). Even if it was sometimes hard for him to remember their names, he could still recognize all their snores. The Pirate with gout and the Pirate who loved Kittens and Sunsets both had loud snores, though the latter had a different snore. The Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate had a soft, gentle, almost lady like snore. Albino Pirate made small noises in his sleep, and the Pirate with a Scarf had a quiet snore but not as quiet as Curvy Pirate's.

As he finished counting off the snores in his head, the Pirate Captain heard a small purr coming from right in front of him, or rather on top of him. Polly, their beloved dodo bird, sat on his stomach purring, already fast asleep. The Captain smiled at the bird, and stroaked her feathers, getting another purr from her. Purring was just her version of snoring.

One would think with all the snoring (and a big bird on your stomach) that it would be hard to fall asleep. But for the Pirate Captain, it was the exact opposite. Hearing all the familiar snores on the ship, it just reminded him that his crew had come back, that they were still his crew. Like the familiar creeking or the call of the gulls, the snores comforted him.

London had been an interesting place to visit, and their adventure had been fun, most of the time. But one thing was for sure, the Pirate Captain was glad to be home. Back on his ship, with his crew and dodo bird, snoring the night away.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Soup of the Day**

The Pirate with a Scarf sneezed, and groaned. He told the captain it wasn't a good idea to be out during a storm. But the Pirate Captain had heard Black Bellamy was heading toward a huge pile of booty and the Pirate Captain wanted to get there first.

Now half the crew was out with a nasty cold, or a terrible fever, or both. Unfortunately for the Pirate with a Scarf, he had both. The knocking on his door felt like a dozen cannonballs hitting his head. "Number Two?" called a voice.

The Pirate with a Scarf frowned. He really didn't want visitors, but he knew the captain would just come in anyway. So he sighed and replied with a slightly raspy "Come in." The door opened, and the Pirate Captain walked in with a... tray of soup and biscuts? "Captain?"

"Hello Number Two," said the Pirate Captain, "I see you're still ill. I knew going out in that storm wasn't a good idea." Really? "Anyway, I uh, just wanted to give you this." With that, he set the tray on his 2nd-in-Command's lap. The soup was warm, with the distinct scent of ham. "I can't garrantee how good this is, but ham is always good and soup is soup, right Number Two?"

Touched by the captain's actions, the Pirate with a Scarf smiled back. "Right. Thank you Captain."

"You're welcome, now eat up," he said as he stood up and headed towards the door. But stopped just enough to give the young pirate another smile. "I can't very well lead a ship with out a 2nd in Command."

The Pirate with a Scarf just smiled and continued to eat his slightly overdone soup.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. A Friendly Game**

When he was first asked, he was a little surprised. He would've thought he was the only one on the entire ship who knew how to play and enjoyed playing. Happily, he took the offer. It could be fun.

That was nearly an hour ago.

The black and white pieces were scattered across the checkered board. He had never seen someone best him in a game before, and he didn't want to start now. He placed his rook in front of the white bishop. But then, as if it were a sneak attack, the white knight knocked the piece down as if it were a storm knocking down the mast of a ship.

His eyes widened. There was no way he could lose. But he was slowly running out of useful pieces, and his king was nearly captured. There was one move he could do, but it was really more of a desperate attempt at tricking his opponent. Even so, he placed the pawn in front of the black queen. 'Please take the bait, please take the bait,' he prayed.

But no such move was made. Instead of picking up the queen, her tallons picked up her knight that was nearly hidden in a sea of black soldiers, and placed it three spaces beside and one space behind the white king, who was in a corner just a space away from her rook. She let out a squack that could be translated into "Checkmate".

He looked all over the board for a way out, but there was just no way. He was trapped. Glaring at the proud dodo bird, Mr. Bobo held up just one card:

Rematch.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Dinner**

The scientist had just finished up showing each pirate their rooms. 'Good thing this old house has so many guest rooms,' Darwin thought as he walked back downstairs.

"So Chuck, what's for dinner?" the Pirate Captain asked, "The crew has barely eaten all day."

"You got any ham?" the Pirate with Gout asked.

"But it's not 'Ham Night'," the Albino Pirate spoke up.

"But we're in London!" argued the Pirate with Gout, "I've always wanted to try ham from London."

The other pirates agreed. "Well, it looks like we're having two Ham Nights tonight," said the Pirate Captain, smiling a little. He then turned to Darwin. "Well, what do you say?"

Darwin wanted to stay on the Pirates' good side. If not, he would never get that dodo. "Of course Captain, " he said with a convincing smile, "In fact, I'll go down to the butchers and get, th-the biggest, plumpest, freshest ham I can find!"

The pirates were all silenced. They looked at Darwin as if he were covered in gold. Nervous, the scientist looked back at the Pirate Captain, who was giving him a stern look. "You aren't pulling my leg, are you Charles?"

"O-o-of course not!" Darwin replied quickly, "I-In fact, I'll go get it right now!" With that, he grabbed his coat, gave Mr. Bobo a look that said "Don't let them destroy anything," and ran out the door.

()()()()()()()()

The ham shone in the light of the over, making it look as if Heaven's life itself was touching it. The top was a perfect golden brown while the inside was a rosy pink. The smell, oh Neptune's Triton the smell! The ham smelt more delicious than anything they had ever had on the ship. A few of the pirates had to clamp their hands over their mouths to keep from drooling. None of them could step away from the oven with a small window in it, and the beautiful ham baking inside. Even the Pirate with a Scarf couldn't resist.

"Um, gentlemen?" Darwin said, "It still has twenty minutes took cook, so um, you can sit down." The pirates didn't reply. "Or not..." He glanced at Mr. Bobo, who was setting the table. The monkey just gave a shrug of his shoulders.

Darwin sighed. He could be the most brilliant man in all of England, and he still wouldn't be able to understand these pirates.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Theory ****Disproved**

The young scientist hummed to himself happily. Not only had he finally had gotten a girlfriend (A true girlfriend!) but here on the island, he had made many scientific discoveries. His life had never been better.

And today, the people who had helped make his life better (even if it involved getting hurt and nearly killed a few times) were coming over for a visit. Perhaps it would be nice to see them again. It had only been a few months since their battle with the Queen, so Darwin didn't think much would have changed with the group of pirates.

Looking at his pocketwatch, Darwin saw that it was just about time to meet the pirates at the beach. Still humming, he walked through the jungle and onto the beach. He saw everything he expected to see. The wooden pirate ship, the crew waving hello, the Pirate Captain in his usual red attire. What he didn't expect to see however, was a giant grey sea monster.

His jaw dropped at the sight. The fish beast was nearly half as tall as Big Ben, and it looked like it could easily destroy the other half. A huge mouth filled with sharp teeth, and looking hungry.

"Hello there, Charles!" the Pirate Captain yelled, "I see you've been working on that beard! Good man!"

"W-What is that thing!" Darwin screamed.

"Huh? Oh, him!" the Pirate Captain replied, perhaps a little proudly, "We found him around the place where you said he wouldn't be. 'Just for decoration' huh? Well, he's been following us all around the seas, and I think he wanted to prove to a certain someone he did exist!"

"I thought he was following us because we kept feeding him ham bones since Captain told us to," the Albino Pirate whispered to the Pirate with a Scarf.

"Y-Y-Yes! I can see now! He does exist! Now please, make him leave!" Darwin shouted, hiding behind a palm tree and holding onto it for dear life.

"Oh come on Charles, he isn't that bad!" the Pirate Captain shouted back, "and besides, I've had larger fish swallow my ship!"

"He swallowed your ship?"

"It was only once!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a small oneshot for the Moe-est Pirate ever (Moe - pronounced 'Mo - A' - is Japan lingo for something really cute and adorable X3 )**

**6. The Blue Bandana **

The wealthy Ms. Elizabeth Franklin was one of the richest women in England. She lived in a huge mansion, just a walk away from a small town. She had no husband, and tons of money. One would think this would make for a lonely and shallow life. But, there was one small thing that made this untrue.

Elizabeth was relaxing on her velvet couch, reading a novel from some undiscovered author. "I wonder if this Jane girl will write more," the woman wondered out loud, "She's quite good."

Just then, she heard the door open and slam shut. Looking up from her book, she saw a small figure in the doorway. He was only about three feet tall, but for some could make quite an impression. He was wearing the finest clothes a child could wear. But that wasn't the only thing noticeable about this child. His hair was a light blonde, his skin was as pale as snow, and his eyes were a bright pink.

"Granny," he said, whimpering a little. Without saying a word, Elizabeth set her book aside, and opened her arms. The albino child immediately ran into them and cried. "Oh granny, they were saying such awful things, like how I was so absurd and strange and how I can only eat white things like onions and white chocolate."

Elizabeth sighed silently as she rubbed the child's blonde hair. Despite being in the same class as them (and for some, a higher class), the children of the town still judged him. He was always a little emotional, but being an outcast just made him feel even more horrible.

"Would you like me to read it again?" The albino boy looked up at his grandmother. "It always makes you feel better," Elizabeth said, smiling softly. The boy smiled back and nodded, climbing off his grandmother's lap.

Putting her own book away, Elizabeth got out a worn but still together book. Sitting on the soft couch, the boy sat right next to her, smiling at the familiar pictures and words. The book was all about pirates. How they would go on adventures, all the places they would go, the people they would meet. The boy loved it, and could have easily listened to it forever.

About halfway through the story with the giant squid, Elizabeth noticed the boy looking away from the book. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

The boy remained silent for just a moment before shouting it out. "Grandmother, I want to be a pirate!" He wasn't sure how she would react. She was after all one of the most sophisticated women in England. Would she want a grandson who would be a pirate? Would she cast him out onto the streets?

The boy looked up at his grandmother. She didn't look angry nor disappointed. She closed the book, and stood up. "Well, come on then," she said. Gulping, the boy followed her. They walked across the library, down three halls, and into the kitchen where his grandmother opened a drawer. Inside, she found a small blue cloth with white spots. "You can't very well be a pirate if you don't have the proper look," she said with a sweet smile, "and I do believe there's some spare wood somewhere that would make a great sword."

"I'll go get it!" the boy shouted, smiling ear to ear. After getting his 'sword', Elizabeth tied the cloth around the boy's head. "There," she said, "What a brilliant pirate you make."

"Thank you Grandma!" the albino 'pirate' said before running off to go said the invisible seas and fight pretend rival pirates. Elizabeth simply chuckled.

As the boy grew up, and it became apparent that his career choice wasn't just a phase he was going through (which is what her friends all insisted), Elizabeth still remained supportive. He may not grow up to be the strongest pirate, or the richest, and she was certain he wasn't going to be the fiercest. But, he was going to be the happiest.

And that was enough to make her happy too.

**Thank you everyone who's reviewing. I hope you all enjoy the next few oneshots, and I hope this fandom keeps growing :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Chocolate**

The Pirate with a Scarf walked onto the wooden deck. All the pirates seemed in a good mood, either chatting or racing beetles. The Pirate who liked Kittens and Sunsets was steering the boat, and the Pirate Captain was looking at a map that looked like the right half of Africa and a bit of Asia. That should be an interesting adventure.

"Good morning Captain." The Captain turned and smiled. "Well, good morning yourself," he replied.

"Everyone looks to be in good spirits," the Pirate with a Scarf commented.

"Well, almost everyone, Number Two." The Pirate with a Scarf gave him a look. Everyone looked happy on the ship, who could be upset? "It seems like Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate is having one of his 'moody days' again."

The Captain turned to look at his second in command. "It's the darnedest thing, Number Two. It seems like every month, around the same time, he just gets in a fowl mood and stays in his room all day. If anyone tries to talk to him, they usually get an earful of yelling. If it were anyone else, I would've kicked them off the ship a long time ago. But with him, it seems like before the week is through, he's back to normal. Do you think it's some sort of disease?"

"Um, I'm not sure," the Pirate with a Scarf replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter," the Pirate Captain said with a shrug, "By the time we could get to a doctor on Blood Island, he'll be back to normal. And it doesn't seem to be affecting the rest of the crew, so it can't be too serious right?"

"Right..."

The Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate was laying down in her hammock, with an extra pillow under her back. Every once in a while she'd mutter a curse, but mostly she just stayed quiet and rested.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Com-!" The Surprisingly Curvy Pirate stopped herself, and quickly deepened her voice. "Come in!" 'he' shouted, hoping the visitor would be quick, since he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hello," said a calm voice. It was none other than the Pirate with a Scarf. Along with the Pirate Captain and the Albino Pirate, The Pirate with a Scarf was one of his favorites on the ship. He was always so nice and easy to talk to.

"Hello," 'he' said back.

"Um, I just wanted to check on you," the Pirate with a Scarf said, not really looking at the pirate but at the decorations in the room, "The Captain said you were in a bit of a foul mood."

The Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate mumbled something like "Of course I am," and then said a little louder, "I'm fine. Just resting up a bit."

"Right, well even so, I brought something that might make you feel a bit better." The Pirate with a Scarf sat down on the hammock, careful not to tip the whole thing over, and took out a napkin with something wrapped in it. Looking at the tissue curiously, the Surprisingly Curvy Pirate watched him open it. The opened tissue revealed two or three small brown chunks with a heavenly aroma surrounding them.

"Chocolate?" Surprisingly Curvy Pirate said, 'his' voice getting a little higher.

"Yeah, I noticed you liked to eat it, so I thought it would be a good idea to pick some up just in case," explained the Pirate with a Scarf, "I picked these up after our Adventure with Frenchmen."

Chocolate from France? At a time like this, to the Curvy Pirate, this was better than pure gold. "Aww, thank-" 'He' stopped himself and lowered his voice, "Thank you Scarf. It's nice of you to help out a fellow pirate."

"No problem," the Pirate with a Scarf replied, giving him a smile. The Surprisingly Curvy Pirate prayed he didn't notice the blush underneath the bushy orange beard. "Well, feel better," he said, standing up from the hammock and walking towards the door. Before he left, he gave her one last smile.

That's right, 'Her'.

It wasn't too hard to figure out, and yet he was the only one who knew the truth. And it would stay that way, at least until she was comfortable with telling the others. Until then, he would be there to keep her secret, and provide her with a bit of chocolate now and then.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Splash**

The hot sun shone down on the old pirate boat. The Pirate Captain walked out towards the edge of the deck. While he normally wore a fashionable crimson coat and hat, he was now wearing only a striped swimsuit. He was also wearing a swim cap, but not over his hair. His hair wasn't a big deal, it was usually covered with a hat anyway. His luxuriant beard was much more important.

Balancing himself perfectly over the railing and trying to be careful so he wouldn't get a splinter, the Pirate Captain looked over into the water. They weren't near sharks or any other ferocious creature of the sea and the waves were calm for now. They were in the perfect spot. He glanced over his shoulder at his anxious crew, sweating and their pirate coats and belts abandoned. He had told them all he was an expert at this sort of thing. Now it was time to deliver.

The Pirate Captain mentally checked his math one more time to make sure it was sound. Once he was certain it was, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, straightened his posture and... walked away from the railing.

But he came back a few moments later, pushing a small cannon to the edge. He adjusted the angle, and then shouted "Cannonball!" With that, he lit the short fuse, and a cannonball was shot into the water. The height of the boat's deck, the angle of the cannon, and the weight of the cannonball were all the perfect conditions in order to make a huge splash, big enough to soak the entire top of the boat and all the pirates standing on it.

Now completely cooled down and refreshed, the pirate crew cheered. The Pirate who was just a fish dressed up in a hat was especially happy. The Albino Pirate held up a sign made out of driftwood, giving the captain a 10 out of 10 score. The Pirate Captain simply smiled and gave a small bow.

"See Number Two, I told you it would work," the Pirate Captain said to the Pirate with a Scarf.

"You sure know how to take care of your crew, Captain."

**This one is dedicated to anyone who's been caught in a heat wave lately. (Yesterday in my homestate, it was humid and nearly 90 degrees. So, weather man, where exactly is that 60 percent chance of rain, huh?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Snow**

Since they spent most of their time on islands or in huge cities, being in a place with snow was especially exciting for the pirates. They decided to dock and enjoy the rare weather. After a while, they all went inside for a hot slice of ham and some hot chocolate. The only one who was outside was Mr. Bobo.

The man-panzee watched as the snow gently fell onto the deck of the ship. He had seen snow in London, but even so, it was a nice change from heat or huge storms. The wind was picking up a little though. Mr. Bobo was about to go inside when he felt something cold hit the back of his head.

Holding up a card that simply read "? ! ? !", he looked around. Hearing a small squack, he turned to see Polly giving him a playful look. Mr. Bobo rolled his eyes. "Please. Don't. Throw. Snow. At. Me." he 'said' through his cards.

As soon as Mr. Bobo turned around though, he felt more cold snow hit him. Angry now, he turned around again and saw Polly ruffle her feathers at him, which in bird language meant she wanted him to play and pay attention to her.

Figuring it would be the only way to make the dodo stop, Mr. Bobo picked up a small handful of snow (not wanting to hurt her) and tossed it at Polly. But quickly, a lot quicker than he expected, Polly dodged the snow and ruffled her feathers again, giving a squack that almost sounded like a laugh.

Raising an eyebrow, he threw some more snow at her, but Polly dodged it and started running down the deck, squacking all the way. With a playful smirk, Mr. Bobo followed the bird, picking up more snow on the way.

Like most of the things he started to do or saw pirates doing on the ship, Mr. Bobo never would've done this kind of thing back in London. He was a man-panzee after all, not a child-panzee. But, also like most of the things on the ship, perhaps this wasn't that bad, and maybe even a little fun.

**I really like writing Bobo/Polly friendship oneshots. They just make me smile, and they're two of my favorite characters. :) Anyway, please review, and feel free to leave suggestions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Shopping **

"So, what's our situation, Number Two?" The Pirate Captain asked.

The second in command looked over their list. "Looks like we'll need about seven more hams. We just ran out of limes, so we should probably get another crate of those." Satisfied with their shopping list, the Pirate Captain began looking through their maps. There happened to be a small North American town nearby they could stop at. But one thing the pirates noticed was that this town didn't just a have a butcher's shop and a farmers' market and a bakery. They had all these things, but in one place, a sort of 'Mega Farmer's Mart' if you will. They were all under one roof. It was actually a clever idea, you wouldn't have to go all over town to different places.

Naturally the curious Pirates went there. The mart was huge, and there were plenty of things to look at. Each pirate grabbed a metal shopping cart and explored the vast aisles of food and snacks.

"These cakes sure do look good," Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate commented.

"And look at the cute faces on the cookies," Albino Pirate added.

"Look, a whole tank of lobsters!" The pirate with Gout pointed out, "now that would make them a lot easier to catch, wouldn't it?"

"Aww, Black Beard and his girlfriend broke up," said the Pirate who liked Kittens and Sunsets, shaking his head as he flipped through the magazines, "that's a shame."

"I'm not sure about this Captain Morgan," said the Pirate Captain, looking at a poster, "just because you sell spiced rum doesn't make you a big shot."

"Hmm, four boxes for the price of two," the Pirate with a Scarf said, looking at the sign, "So does that mean if you buy two it'll be the same price of one?"

Needless to say, there was a lot to discover there. There was even a 'Make your own bag of Candy' aisle that the pirates loved. By the time they were done, the pirates' carts were filled. "We'll take all of this," the Pirate Captain said with a pleasant smile, happy that they had found so much good food and great deals.

"Uh-huh," said the bored cashier. Not saying much, he simply totaled up the prices and took their money.

"Well, that was fun," Albino Pirate commented.

"Yep, those lobsters should taste great," The Pirate with Gout added.

"I haven't had bread in ages," said another pirate smiling. As the pirates continued walking away from the store and towards the ship and their next adventure, the Pirate with a Scarf looked at the cart. It was filled, but it felt like they were forgetting something. He stopped walking.

"Wait," he said, "Did we get the ham and the limes?"

"..." "..." "..."

"Um, we'll buy these too," said the Pirate Captain quietly, placing the hams and limes on the counter as his crew stood behind him, trying not to look too embarrassed for themselves."

"Uh-huh," the cashier said, not really caring.

**I've actually done this a couple times, go to the store for mainly just a couple things or those couple things are something I buy all the time, and yet I forget them and have to go back in to buy them, lol. I figured it might be something the pirates would do too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Blindfold **

"I'm telling you I'm a pro at it!" the pirate with gout protested.

"That's baloney!" retorted the Pirate who liked Kittens and Sunsets. The other pirates were getting into the argument. Some of them believed that there was no way Gout could do it, no one was that good! Others claimed they had seen him do it.

"Why don't you prove it then?" the Pirate who liked Kittens and Sunsets said.

"Fine!" shouted Gout, "I will!"

"Oh, I'll go fetch the dart board!" the Albino Pirate chimed. The pirates all took their seats in anticipation. The Pirate with Gout left the room while Albino Pirate hung the wooden circle and collected the darts.

When the Pirate with Gout returned, he was holding a red piece of cloth. Balancing himself on one of his crutches, he wrapped the cloth over his eyes and held out his hand. Albino Pirate placed the darts in Gout's hand, and the pirate smirked.

Pulling his arm back, he threw dart and it landed right in the middle circle. Bullseye. The pirates all ooh'd and ahh'd. The Pirate with Gout began throwing the other three darts. When each dart met it's target, the reaction he got was bigger each time. When he made the final bullseye, the pirates were standing up and cheering. Taking off the blindfold, he looked over at the Pirate who liked Kittens and Sunsets. "Told ya I could do it."

"Ahem." The pirates silenced themselves and turned to see a tall pirate dressed in blue standing in the doorway. Their second in command. "Lads, I don't mind if you play darts or make wagers with each other, but please don't take my scarf without asking."

The Pirate with Gout mumbled a 'Sorry' as he handed the cloth back to the Pirate with a Scarf. That was the bad thing about having a nice accessory on a ship. People usually borrowed it, and usually used it for something completely different than what it was supposed to be used for.

'Oh well,' thought the Pirate with a Scarf as he wrapped the red scarf around his neck, 'It could be worse.' At least he had finally gotten Polly to stop chewing on the ends of it.

**Kind of a silly oneshot this time. Just something I figured would happen to the Pirate with a Scarf at least once. It is a nice scarf after all, lol. Anyway, please review. I'll see you next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Paintings **

The Albino Pirate always liked sitting up and the crow's nest. It always gave him such a view. Looking across the ocean with his telescope, the Albino Pirate saw a small mass of land. An island where, rumors had it, there was so much treasure you could drown in it!

"I see the island!" Albino Pirate shouted to the Pirate with a Scarf who was standing down below the crow's nest. "Good work, lad," the Pirate with a scarf commented.

"Shall I tell the Pirate Captain?" Normally, that was the 2nd in Command's job, but Scarf knew how excited and happy Albino got over things like this. After getting permission, the Albino happily shimmied down from the crow's nest and ran into the Captain's quarters, but not forgetting to knock.

"Yes, what is it?" The Pirate Captain answered.

"We're approaching the island, Captain!" Albino Pirate chimed.

"Excellent! Good work lad." He smiled at the captain, but his eyes wondered away from the captain's friendly open face and to the decor around the room. There were so many strange pictures. All of them had the Pirate Captain in them, but that was the only normal thing about them.

"Um, Captain?" the Albino Pirate said, turning his attention back to his captain, "Why do you have all these strange paintings?" Realizing what he said, he bit down on his lip and hoped the Captain wasn't cross at him. But in fact, it was the exact opposite.

Smiling, the Pirate Captain stood up from his desk, walked over to the albino, and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Well, you may not know this, but women like men who are 'deep'."

"Deep?" Albino Pirate repeated.

"Mysterious, intriguing, what ever way you prefer to call it, women are interested when you show it. And really, what could make you look more 'deep' than interesting and weird pictures?"

"Oh! I see now Pirate Captain!"

"Besides, these paintings aren't all bad. Look at this one, see how it's painted to look like the sun is reflecting off my beard, making it shine like a brand new gold coin!"

"Very nice, Captain! But why is there a melting elephant in the background?"

"... I have no idea."

**Both in the books and the movie (if you look closely at the background, you can see some of his weird paintings) I didn't understand why the Pirate Captain had such weird art. So, the was the explanation I came up with, lol. Don't forget to review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Girl Talk**

Despite the usual rowdiness of the pirate pub, there were a couple quiet spots for pirates to just sit and chat. Lifting her mug, she took a small sip and quickly started gagging. Blech, another loose hair in her drink.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that silly thing getting in your drink if you just took it off," Cutlass Liz commented as she took a sip of her own grog.

"You know I can't, Lizzie," the Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate replied, not bothering to disguise her voice. Cutlass had known the truth the minute she saw her. But even though she was a rival of the Pirate Captain, she never said anything to him.

"Why do you even hang around with them?" Cutlass Liz asked. Curvaceous gave her a look. "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying. It must be like living with a dozen younger brothers." She held back a giggle. That was almost exactly how it was.

"Oh, and you know the feeling?"

"Back before I had my cutlass, I just had six brothers and cousins. Why do you think I became a pirate? To get some peace and quiet, that's why!"

The two ladies laughed and smiled at each other. "Look, I like you girl," Liz said, "so, why don't you come be on my crew? The gals and I will enjoy having you aboard, and I'm sure once you take off that ridiculous thing, the guys will welcome you too." Cutlass' crew was mostly women, and the few men she did have were muscular and handsome (of course not as handsome as the Pirate Captain, but pretty close). "So, what do you say?"

Liz's boat would be nice. She wouldn't have to worry about itchy beards, or constantly having to lock her door, or never being able to go swimming or tanning. It was definitely tempting...

A roar of laughter interrupted her thoughts. The blonde turned to see her crew and Captain laughing. As she listened a little longer, she realized the Pirate Captain was telling everyone his famous squid story. The other pirates, having heard it over a dozen times, looked bored. But the crew still laughed at the story and enjoyed it just as much as the first time they heard it.

The Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate smiled. Despite having to disguise herself all the time, being on the Pirate Captain's crew was always so enjoyable, and not just because of Ham Night.

"Sorry Lizzie," the blonde Scottish pirate replied, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stick with my brothers."

**Sorry if I did a sucky job writing Cutlass Liz, I don't have much experience writing characters with a Spanish accent. Anyway, I really liked writing this chapter. I love Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate, and I would probably disguise myself too if it meant going on adventures with the Pirates. Anyway, hope you all liked it, and don't forget to review :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**14. A Different Path**

It's funny how your day can take a different turn depending on what path you choose to take on your way home. For instance, if he had taken a different path, he wouldn't had experienced staring down the pointy end of a Pirate Captain's cutlass who threatened to cut his fancy looking scarf (really it was just something he found in a second hand shop that looked nice) if he didn't give up his gold.

He also wouldn't be sharing his lunch with said Pirate Captain, who was really quite pleasant after learning he had no gold and taking up the lunch offer (despite the fact the man didn't have any ham). "So, you work as a manager?" the Pirate Captain asked as he munched on his half of the turkey sandwich.

"Yes, at least that's what he calls it," the man with the scarf replied, "I'm not quite sure what makes it so different, I'm still doing the same tasks I did before. Organizing papers, keeping track of what books are in stock, pointing out directions to the other bookstore. They really should change their name, it sound so similar to ours."

"Well, you seem like an organized fellow," the Pirate Captain commented, "Perfect for the job." Just then his face lit up, and he grinned at the brunette man. "Or, perfect for my job."

"Pardon?"

"I'll level with you," said the Pirate Captain, adjusting his posture and looking the man straight in the eye, "I'm still new at this piracy business. I'm not exactly what you would call the best, but don't think I'm giving up. I already have part of my crew, a sturdy ship, but I'm still missing one thing."

"Limes?"

"Yes those are important, after all no one likes scurvy. But I'm talking about a first mate!" the Pirate Captain shouted enthusiastically, "A second in command. Someone who can help plan out heists, organize my maps and crew, and get first pick of the treasure we find, after me of course. I am the Captain after all, so I get these kinds of priveliges, but I would still save some of the best jewels for you. So, what do you say?"

The man with the scarf didn't really know what to say. Finally he told the captain that he would have to think about it. Luckily, the captain was staying in town another day, so the man would have the rest of the night to think about the offer.

Could he really be a pirate, and a first mate no less. Well, he had always wanted to see the world, and something about the captain's pleasant open face told the man he could trust him. But still, piracy? He would never be able to return home without getting arrested. He would have to be willing to give up his whole life. His warm bed, his job, the familiar tasks he did everyday, the same customers see come in and out of the bookstore, placing the worn covers on the selves, chewing on the same old turkey sandwich, and staring up at the same wooden ceiling, the same stars. For his whole life.

When the sun first started to peak over the English town, the man with the scarf was already waiting patiently at the docks.

He had made his decision.

**This one was a bit longer but I really liked writing this one. Scarf is one of my favorite characters, and it was interesting to think of how he and the captain met and why he would want to be a pirate. It was really fun to write, and I really like how it turned out :) Hope you all enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Poker Face**

The candle flickered as it lit up the wooden room. Sitting in the middle of a table made of driftwood (made by the Pirate with wooden limbs, who had gotten the best scores in his school woodshop class) were two mini hams, a couple dinner rolls, and some taffy. The five pirates that were sitting there each had a hand of cards.

You could easily tell what the Pirate Captain had by his face, which looked sullen and disappointed. Even so, he stayed in hoping his crew would call his bluff. The Pirate with a Scarf hid his emotions better than the captain, but his eyebrows whether they rose or fell usually gave him away. He placed his cards face down on the table and looked at the other three pirates.

The Pirate with Gout had his face twisted up, trying to look confident but obviously failing. With Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate, his beard hid most of his face so it was hard to tell what hand he had. But sure enough, if you looked at his eyes (which by the way had surprisingly long eyelashes) you could either see a glint of a good hand, or the disappointment of a bad draw. But if there were a contest to see which pirate had the best poker face, and knowing the pirates there would eventually be such a contest, it was obvious who would win.

The four remaining pirates placed their cards on the table, groaning a little when they saw the fantastic hand at the end of the table containing two mermaids and three Pirate Kings. Two pale hands collected the booty in the middle of the thin, wooden table.

Most of the pirates said he had some sort of 'pale power'. But he thought nothing of it. He just smiled that same childish smile he always wore on his face, whether he had a hand full of pirate royality or a couple of crummy twos.

"Can we play again?" the Albino Pirate chimed cheerfully, "I do love a good game of cards."

**Oh Albino Pirate :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Dance**

The Pirate with a Scarf sighed. How did he get himself into these situations? After hearing from Black Bellamy that there was a stack of diamonds and jewels hidden in a famous French ballroom, the Pirate Captain decided that would be their next big scheme. But since there was a party being held in the ballroom that night, the crew had to don one of their infamous disguises. Half the crew had to dress as ladies, and the other half were their dates. Even Mister Bobo and Polly dressed up, of course Polly was inside a maneqin on wheels.

Unfortunately since he didn't have a beard, the Pirate with a Scarf had to be one of the ladies. As he took another step, his heal slipped causing him to fall forward. Luckily, two slim hands were there to catch him. "Sorry Curvaceous," the Pirate with a Scarf said blushing slightly, silently cursing those black high heals.

"It's alright," the Scottish blonde replied (his voice a little higher and softer than normal), giving him a patient smile, "Just keep your eyes on me, alright?" The brunette looked into the blue eyes of his dance partner, and found himself relaxing a little. The two started swaying to the melodies of the string quartet, only stopping when they heard a French eris scream out.

"You're not an emperor!" she shrieked, "and I don't even thing Captain-ia exists!" Deciding enough was enough, the captain ripped off his suit revealing his pirate uniform. As the crowd started to panic, Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate grinned.

"Come on!" he said as he drew his cutlass, "Let's go get those jewels." The Pirate with a Scarf nodded and took out his own blade. As he followed his fellow pirates upstairs, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He loved adventure as much as the next pirate, but he wouldn't have minded one more dance.

**Because Mr. Herp-Derp requested more of this pairing, and I do think it's kinda cute (Sorry PirateCaptainxScarf fans). Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Back-Up**

He knew when he first saw those pirates in their girl scout disguises that they weren't the brightest crew on the seven seas. But going against Queen 'Kill-Pirates-On-Sight' Victoria! Not only that, but trying to fight her on her ship filled with royal guards! The seven flashcards he left behind were more than appropriate.

'That captain is insane!' he thought as he munched on his banana, 'And Darwin is even more insane, like he could hold his own in a fight! Maybe if they had the rest of that misfit crew with them they would have a slim chance..."

Hearing a voice exclaim something about ladies' tops, he looked up and saw the Pirate Captain and Charles Darwin in the air ship from that science competition.

Watching them for a moment, Mister Bobo sighed silently. 'I have to give them credit, it's pretty noble what they're doing. Idiotic, but noble." He stared at his half eaten banana and then back up at the air ship. "But if they want to save that dodo they need back-up. ...I guess it's a good thing I had nothing else planned today... and that I'm near a boat rental."

Against his better judgement, the man-panzee stood up, turned around and took out his gun and his 'Stick em' up!' flashcard.

**It's been a while since I did a Mister Bobo chapter. He's one of my favorites, so I enjoy writing for him.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Got into writing Pirates again (just finished re-reading the second book and watching the movie. It also doesn't hurt when there are also great Pirate fanfics to read *cough Chill13 cough A. Kingsleigh cough*) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**18. Sequel**

The studio set was completely destroyed. The giant squid put up quite a fight, destroying thousands of doubloons worth of equipment, and it took every member of their crew (plus a bit of rope and some dynamite) to get the beast back in a cage where it could do no harm.

Luckily, things were starting to look up. Darwin was just starting to regain consciousness, and the Pirate King was able to roar again, which was a good thing too otherwise none of them would ever see the light of day again. But even so, the Pirate with a Scarf had a feeling his headache wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"Well, that definitely could've gone better," the Pirate Captain stated, "Well, live and learn! Now we'll be more prepared and experienced for our next show!"

The Pirate with a scarf took the wet washcloth and gave his captain a stern look.

"...Alright fine! There won't be a second episode. But I still want to do a holiday special!"

**In case you didn't get it, this takes place after the short that was on the dvd (so funny).**


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Presentation**

First the Pirate who Liked Kittens and Sunsets ran in, letting out a mighty roar and holding his cutlass up high!

Next came Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate who jumped down from the ceiling out of nowhere, and landed with grace, but she was able to pull of a perfect threatening face (and perhaps the sword helped too).

The Pirate with Gout slid in, balancing on his crutch - which he added a wheel too. He also had a knife in his teeth for good measure. The Albino Pirate cartwheeled in, and made a fist, trying to do his toughest sounding 'Arrr!'.

The Pirate with a Scarf, slid down a flight of stairs, sitting on the railing and sticking the landing. While his face wasn't extremely tough and he wasn't holding a weapon, his face was serious enough to let enemies know not to cross him.

Finally, just when it seemed like their entrance was complete, the pirates all bent over. Yelling and roaring, a man with a luxurious beard and who was dressed in a sharp red jacket jumped over his crew, landed on his feet (only stumbling a tiny bit) and produced his cutlass. "I'm the Pirate Captain!" He sneered. "And we, are here for your gold!"

Of course they were met with silence, what else would you expect from an imaginary audience. The Pirate Captain turned to smile at his crew. "Well done, lads," he commented, "though, I feel like it's missing something... I've got it! Fireworks!"

No longer having to worry about keeping a serious face, the Pirate with a Scarf looked at his captain. "Sir, are you sure that's wise? I mean, we are on a wooden boat."

"Oh, the old girl's been through worse, Number Two!" the Pirate Captain replied, "A few sparks won't hurt her any." He looked at the rest of his crew. "Alright, break time, then it's back to practice!"

"Aye Aye Captain!" the group replied happily before leaving to get some grog. The captain couldn't help but smile. Any band of pirates could plunder, but only the best could do it with style!**  
**

**I've got a couple ideas left to write down, and hopefully I'll come up with more soon! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Swim**

It was Albino Pirate's idea that even though they were on water pretty much all the time, they had never once gone swimming! So, when The Pirate who Liked Kittens and Sunsets spotted a deserted island, it seemed like the perfect place to cool down and have some beach time fun. The crew quickly donned their swim trunks (Or in Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate's case, one of those old fashioned one-piece swimsuits) and ran into the water.

All except for one. "Captain?" The Pirate With a Scarf asked as he looked at the Pirate Captain, resting on the shore with his red coat around his shoulders like a blanket, "Why aren't you joining us?"

"Oh! I uh, I'm just feeling a bit tired," the Pirate Captain replied, making up a quick excuse, "And besides, wouldn't want to get salt water in my beard." The second-in-command knew the Pirate Captain had a swim cap that he could easily use to protect his beard. Something was wrong. Quickly, he swam over to the beach and sat down next to his captain.

"Is, something wrong?" Scarf asked, quickly adding a "Sir" at the end. It took a little convincing, but he was finally able to make his captain spill the big secret.

"Alright, here it is," the Pirate Captain said, looking down at his feet, "I, I don't know how to swim!" Scarf blinked. "Y-You don't know-?"

"I always planned on learning," Pirate Captain told him, "I just, never got around to it." He let out a pathetic sigh. "What kind of pirate doesn't know how to swim? Hmph. Some pirate I am."

"Sir, I don't think you have anything to be ashamed of," Scarf said, giving his captain a smile, "In fact, you should be proud!" The Pirate Captain gave his first mate a curious look. "Not too many people would willingly spend all their time on a boat if they didn't know how to swim. I think that makes you pretty brave."

"Really?" Scarf nodded.

"And you know Sir, swimming isn't too difficult. The lads and I could teach you, if you want." The Pirate Captain didn't look too sure, but he trusted the Pirate with a Scarf. So, he nodded, smiling slightly, and followed Scarf to the edge of the ocean.

()()()()()()

"Look at me, Number Two! I'm as swift as a shark!" The Pirate Captain laughed victoriously. "I bet I could beat any sea creature in a race!"

"That's great!" Scarf replied, happy for his captain, "But don't you think we should be heading in?" Looking at the shore, they could see the rest of the crew either sleeping, cheerfully making sand castles and smashing them, or snacking on whatever was hanging from the trees. His hands were also getting a little pruny.

"Oh alright," the Pirate Captain said, "but, after one more quick lap!" And with that, he started swimming away. Scarf couldn't help but shake his head. "Coming, Number Two?" he yelled over his shoulder.

He chuckled. "Right behind you, Captain," Scarf replied with a small smile as he started swimming after his captain.

**In the second Pirates book, it mentions that the Pirate Captain can't swim, and he's only saved by a whale's tail (long story). I just thought it would be a cute chapter to write. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**21. By Any Other Name**

They all had names once. Some simple and plain, some fancy and nice sounding. With those names, they could've gotten any old job in the world. Like, Bernard the cobbler. Smith the butcher. Horace the shop keeper. Frances the Victorian lady. Newton the fisherman. Jasper, the pale sickly looking fellow.

They could've all kept their old names, and gotten normal jobs. But that wouldn't be nearly as fun. And after a while, they nearly forgot their old names. Because after all, that wasn't who they were anymore.

"Gout, drop anchor right here!" "Aye Captain!"

"Do you think we'll find some tresure, Captain?" "Of course, Albino Pirate! I can feel it in my beard!"

"Surprisingly Curvaceous says that he spotted some people off the coast of the island!"

"Ah, thank you, Sunsets. We should fly the flag, just to let them know we mean business! Don't you think so, Number Two?"

"It would probably be a good idea, Sir. But, let's slow down a bit and see who these people are."

"Good thinking! After all, I just polished and sharpened her. Wouldn't want to ruin it by running through a person who doesn't deserve it."

"Scarf always thinks of the best ideas!"

"Oy, Curvaceous, you got that flag up yet?" "Doing it right now, Gout! There! Up, and ready to scare the gizzards out of someone!"

"Alright you coves! Let's go find some treasure!" "Aye aye Captain!"

Most people would be annoyed to just be called something based on what they wore or looked like. But the pirates didn't really mind. They had a special nickname, a name only the other members of their crew would call them. A name that felt like, once they earned it, they were officially members of the group.

Their nicknames weren't just because the Captain was bad at remembering names. It also meant they were pirates, and that, was better than some old name any day.

**Just a quick musing about all their nicknames. Hope you guys liked it :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Surprise**

The mail ship that came earlier in the week didn't bring any cards. No one on the island knew what day it was, and it seemed kinda petty to just mention it.

Darwin frowned. "I knew I wasn't the most popular in the scientific community, but... Well, I..." He didn't really have a way to end that sentence. The scientist lett out a small sigh.

'Well, look on the bright side!' he told himself, 'Back in England, you would have to deal with the February weather. All the cold snow and ice.' The weather didn't annoy him so much as the slipping on the ice and landing flat on his bum did. He was grateful to be in the Galapagos.

Smiling softly, he decided it was time for supper. 'Maybe I'll cook a little something special,' he thought, 'just for tonight.' Just because no else was celebrating didn't mean he couldn't celebrate himself (as sad as that sounded).

When he opened the door to his hut, he noticed the room was dark. 'I don't remember closing the curtains...' As soon as he shut the door, the room flooded with light and his ears were met with loud roaring and hollering. Darwin let out a scream and backed up against the door.

"Surprise!" the Pirate Captain shouted with his crew cheering in the background, "Happy birthday Chuck!"

Looking around the room, Darwin could see homemade streamers (made of seaweed) and lanterns (made of pufferfish). There was a couple plates of cookies, and the Pirate with Gout was holding a glistening ham with a bright pink candle sticking out of the center of it. Mr. Bobo was holding up to flashcards that simply read 'Happy. Birthday.' and was smiling at him.

Once he caught his breath, he smiled at the pirates. "Well, I-I certainly wasn't expecting that!"

"Well, isn't that the point of a surprise, Chuck?" the Pirate Captain asked, giving the scientist a one-armed hug.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Darwin chuckled. Leave it to a group of pirates, who by some miracle were also his friends, to want to celebrate his birthday. "Thank you everyone. Er, but next time, perhaps not too big of a surprise. You all nearly gave me a heart attack," he added in a slightly weaker tone. But the pirates just chuckled and led him to his place at the head of the dining table where his birthday ham was already lit and waiting for him.

**It's always fun writing Darwin (I can see why so many writers like making him apart of their crew), and I hadn't used him in a few chapters, so why not? FYI, Charles Darwin's birthday was February 12th, so I guess we all kinda forgot it. Sorry Chuck!**


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Tree**

Mr. Bobo knew that becoming a pirate, despite all the adventure and freedom, would mean he would have to step out of his comfort zone. This was one of those times.

According to the Pirate who Liked Kittens and Sunsets, they were near Africa. It was the Pirate Captain's idea, since they were running dangerously low on gold and cash, to go stop on the continent and search for some ivory to sell. His plan was to find an elephant and capture it, somehow get its' tusks off, and send it on it's merry way. "Shouldn't be too hard. And don't worry about it being cross at us. Tusks are like teeth: if you lose your first pair, you'll just grow in your real pair!"

The crew had never been on an adventure with elephants, so they were all on board one hundred percent. When they decided to split up, Mr. Bobo had ended up wandering into a home for dozens of chimpanzees.

'It's been so long, I can't even remember how to act around my own kind,' Mr. Bobo thought. He could only understand bits and pieces of their screeching, and they of course they couldn't read his flashcards. The chimps loved climbing up trees and swinging away, while the man-panzee wasn't too keen on leaving the safety of the ground. He was a stranger in his own species.

'I just hope the captain hurries this adventure along,' Mr. Bobo hoped, 'at least on the boat I won't feel like a freak.'

"Mr. Bobooooo!" He looked up. That was Albino Pirate's voice! Running quickly, he headed towards the voice until he practically ran into a giant tree, with it branches littered with chimps. In the center of all the black fur and extra hands was the Albino Pirate, smiling and swinging his legs back and forth. "Hello!" he greeted.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Up. There?" "Oh, I wanted to see if I could spy any elephants, and this was the tallest tree I could find." He smiled sheepishly. "But, climbing down a tree isn't really the same as climbing down from the crow's nest." Mr. Bobo gave him a look.

"Anyway, when I called for you, I met these guys," Albino Pirate continued, referring to the group of chimps surrounding him. "Would you like to join us?"

Before Mr. Bobo could even raise a flashcard, three chimps climbed down. Mr. Bobo held up a "?!" just before the first chimp grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him up to the second chimp. In a matter of seconds, he was sitting next to Albino Pirate in the middle of the tree.

"That was brilliant!" Albino grinned. Mr. Bobo wasn't quite as happy. The first chimp climbed back up, and looked at Mr. Bobo, curious as to why this chimp was wearing clothes like a man. "Aren't you going to say hello?" Albino asked.

'I suppose I could at least try.' Mr. Bobo held out his hand, but the chimp just looked at it. "Say hi in your monkey way!" Albino Pirate told him, "It's easy! You just say 'Ooh ooh aah'!"

Simpler said than done. But even so, Mr. Bobo cleared his throat and looked at the chimp. "Ooh ooh aah!" he said, sounding a little unsure. But the chimp smiled and repeated it back, the others soon following. The Man-panzee gave them a shaky smile. Maybe this wasn't so hard after all.

A few hours later, Mr. Bobo had gotten the hang of swinging from branch to branch. Deciding to try out a trick he'd seen the others do, he did a flip in the air, and caught the branch with his feet, hanging upside down. Albino Pirate clapped and Mr. Bobo gave a small bow.

"I'd say!" The two looked down and saw the Pirate Captain and the Pirate with a Scarf (both with hats that had new holes in them and looked a little flatter than usual), looking slightly amused. "What are you two doing up there."

Mr. Bobo took out three flashcards, making sure to hold them rightside up when showing them.

"Just. Hanging. Around."


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Protect**

Once he had realized how stupid he had been, all the Pirate Captain wanted to do was to get his Polly - and eventually his crew - back, no matter what the cost was to himself (although, no serious injuries would be good). After he and Charles had knocked out the chef, Polly returned to him without a second thought smiling at him and happy to be hugged by him. 'Such a good bird,' he thought for a moment.

Unfortunately, the rest of the plan didn't go as smoothly, and now they were both plummeting towards a pretty messy end. There would be only seconds before the end. The Pirate Captain looked at his trusty dodo, and she looked back. It only lasted for a split second before he covered her tiny head and body with his arms, at the same time making sure he would hit the QV1's propeller first.

'This was all my fault,' Pirate Captain thought as he closed his eyes for probably the last time, 'the least I can do is try to protect her.' And so, he braced himself for the hit... and only felt the firm grip of a hand grabbing his ankle

**I just really liked this scene, and I figured why not try to write the Pirate Captain's thoughts during it. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**25. Sea**

"Number Two? Do you think any pirate has sailed the entire ocean?" It was a thought that had been bothering the Pirate Captain for quite a while, and if anyone would know, it would be the Pirate with a Scarf. "I mean, any old cove could sail the seven seas, but when you put them all together, the sea is... well, really big! Do you think anyone's seen all of it?"

"I don't think so, Captain," the Pirate with a Scarf answered. A task like that seemed impossible, even for their crew. "But, you know Sir, we have seen a big portion of it." Standing near a shelf full of maps and a few doodles from whenever the Captain felt like drawing, the Second-in-Command pulled out a map.

"We've sailed the Spanish Main several times, and we've sailed all around Europe, the Americas, and even parts of Asia and Africa. And I don't believe any other crew has been to Australia."

"Ah, yes." The Captain picked up an old boomerang, remembering that particular adventure. "You wouldn't think boomerangs would hurt so much but they definitely do." It was worth it for such a unique souvenir. Placing it back on the shelf, he looked at the pirate. "Well, I see your point, Number Two. We have seen a good portion of the ocean." He chuckled a little at the rhyme before noticing something at the bottom of the map. "What's that bit of land at the bottom?"

"Oh, Antarctica," the Pirate with a Scarf answered. They had sailed into parts of the Arctic ocean, but the cold made them sail almost immediately back to tropical waters.

"I don't believe any pirate crew has sailed there before," The Pirate Captain said with a familiar glint in his eyes. Scarf felt a sense of dread come over him.

"I really don't think we should try to be the first, Sir," Scarf told his Captain, "I hear there are huge icebergs down there, and just a small one could cause some damage."

"Well then, we'll just make some adjustments to the ship! Some, anti-Iceberg adjustments! I have been wanting to give the ol' girl a touch up for a while now anyways." The Pirate with a Scarf sighed. Once the Captain made up his mind, there was no trying to sway him. "Number Two, set a course towards the nearest hardware store! And, make sure there's a nice restaurant nearby, the lads haven't ate at one for a while now and it would be good for morale."

"Aye aye, Captain." With that, Scarf left the Captain to his planning, still feeling a bit unsure about their newest adventure. 'But, I suppose what is a pirate's life without a bit of danger?' he thought, 'Or adventure?' He couldn't help but smile, just a tiny bit.

After all, they had never gone on an adventure with Penguins before.

**Sorry for the long delay, I was working on my Hotel Transylvania story. Now that it's over, I'm back to Pirates! Hope to update soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**26. Reflection**

She always hated looking in the mirror. She didn't hate her body however. She liked that she wasn't all skin and bones like the other ladies around the town, and although they sometimes attracted unwanted suitors, she liked her curves. She liked her blonde locks, letting them bunch up and bounce around, looking much better than the other (and rather boring) hairstyles she had seen.

But she didn't see these things when she looked in a mirror. She saw a tight corset around her waste. She saw a dress that was way too grey and ruffle-y for her. He lovely light yellow hair was straightened and strangled, sitting on top of her head like a knot caught in a robe. She saw all the make-up, covering her face like a thick, greasy blanket. Now, she liked make-up just fine, a little lip gloss and maybe some blush now and then, but the girl she saw in the mirror looked more like a circus clown! She was also boring, doll'd up and totally not her.

But, after she started wearing clothes that were more colorful and more her style, and met up with a certain group of pirates, she didn't mind looking in the mirror. The woman - er, 'man' - looking back at her was strong and happy and the cutlass hanging on her side definitely suited her. Even if she sometimes forgot what the bottom half of her face looked like because of the orange patch of fur hanging over it, it didn't matter.

This was her reflection now.

**I was listening to the Mulan song 'Reflection' on Pandora, and it inspired this. I really do like writing Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate, probably my favorite next to Scarf (oh who am I kidding, I love them all, lol). Anyway, please review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**27. Run**

The creature's heart was pounding. She could hear the sound of heavy footsteps behind her, and quickly darted into the shadows. Not moving a single feather, she watched as her pursuers came closer. "Where did she go?" "I know I saw her go this way!" "Look, one of her feathers!" She gulped. Suddenly, a head poked into her hiding spot. Thinking quickly, she pecked his nose (not too hard but hard enough to stun him) and ran off. As she ran, she stepped on several flashcards that read "I. Found. Her. Ow!"

If she could get to higher ground, they would give up at least for the afternoon. Running up the stairs, she nearly right into a red, fabric-y trap. Luckily, she was able to stop in time and go the other direction. "Grab her!" "You're the one who's closer, you grab her!"

She could see the main sail now, she just had to climb it and- darkness! Darkness completely covered her! She tried to run but whoever had caught her had a strong grip. "Alright, no more games, Polly." Light returned as the Pirate Captain took his hat back, but kept a strong hold on the dodo so she wouldn't slip away again.

"Nice catch, Captain," the Pirate with a Scarf said as he put said scarf back around his neck. "Thank you, Number Two," the Pirate Captain replied, "I don't know why she hates them, always making a ruckus when it's that time of the month."

As the two pirates walked into the Captain's room while the rest of the crew went back to work, Polly continued struggling. "Oh come on, old girl. It's not that bad! Tell you what, I've been saving a chocolate biscuit, the last one in the tin. But, if you behave yourself, you can have it." Polly stopped. She did like biscuits, and the chocolate ones were the best. "That a girl!"

Her body was placed in the luke-warm and foamy water. As the Pirate with a Scarf started to scrub her feathers clean, Polly gave an annoyed squawk. She loved chocolate biscuits, but she still hated baths.

**I haven't written a Polly chapter in a while, and this one just came to mind. Hope you liked it. **


	28. Chapter 28

**28. One More Chapter**

It was a slow day on the pirate ship. A bit cloudy but nothing really exciting. There were no stops or adventures planned, so it was more or less a day off for the crew. It was a perfect time for the Pirate with a Scarf to get some reading done. Now, most pirates didn't include reading in their list of hobbies, but the crew wasn't too judgmental about it. Scarf had started reading an adventure book, and while it wasn't as exciting as some of their adventures, it came close and it was enjoyable to read. He only had a couple chapters left, and he was pretty interested to see the ending.

No sooner than ten minutes after he opened his book, he could hear an argument starting downstairs. At first it was pretty quiet, just a bit of yelling, so he paid no heed to it. But soon, he could hear tables being flipped over and bottles being broken. Since it was his duty as Second-in-Command to alert the Captain and help break up any fights, Scarf folded the corner of the page he was reading so he wouldn't lose it and headed downstairs.

After breaking up the fight, Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate and the Pirate with all the wooden limbs asked for some help stacking gunpowder barrels. Since he didn't want an incident like last time, Scarf quickly helped them out and went back to his room. He had managed to get through one chapter before there was a knock at his door. "Hey, Scarf?" Albino Pirate said, poking his head through the doorway, "I think there's a storm coming. The clouds are starting to look pretty angry."

"Well, they may just be rolling through," Scarf said, right before they heard a crash of thunder. "Alright alright," he said standing up, "tell the crew to start tying down anything important and fastening the sails." "Aye aye!"

It wouldn't be a dangerous storm, and it would most likely be gone by tomorrow afternoon, but they still had to prepare for a heavy rain. An hour and a half later, Scarf was finally able to return to his room. 'Maybe I'll be able to get through at least one more chapter,' he thought as he picked up the book. He opened it, found the sentence he stopped at, and-

SLAM! "Number Two! What are you doing up here? It's Ham Nite and everyone's already at the table! Come on Lad, you don't want yours to get all cold and slimy do you?" The Second-in-Command sighed. "Coming, Sir." At least the ham would be good.

A warm dinner, three mugs of grog, and some shantying later, Scarf at last returned to his room. He didn't bother changing into his pajamas, he just got into his hammock and opened the book. He could finish it tonight right? It was only about fifty more pages right? Piece of cake!

The next morning, when Scarf woke up, he found himself holding the book. He had only managed to read three pages before falling asleep. He glanced outside. It was sunny and the deck was covered in seaweed and driftwood. That meant cleaning and maybe that afternoon stopping somewhere for perhaps the start of a new adventure.

'Oh well,' Scarf thought, placing the book back on the small shelf nailed to the wall of his room, 'Maybe on the next day off.'

**It's no doubt Scarf loves being a pirate, but I have a feeling there are moments like this where he just wants some time to himself but can't really get it. That's what happens when you're on a ship, not too much privacy. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!**


	29. Chapter 29

**29. Disguises **

Chests were a common thing on pirate ships, but what most of them were used for on their ship wasn't quite as common.

"Oh, I remember wearin' this thing," said the Pirate with Gout, holding up a sombrero from their Adventure with Mariachi Bands (one of his personal favorites. Not everyday you get to help chase down a group of _bandidos_ and learn how to play the trumpet).

"I found some ladies clothes," the Albino Pirate called out, holding up a girl's guide uniform, a fancy dress with the color slightly faded thanks to some sea water, and a sunhat with a wilted flower pinned to it. "Do we need any of these, Captain?"

The Pirate Captain thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Nah, just keep looking for those suits. I know they're around here somewhere."

As the crew continued searching, Mr. Bobo and the Pirate with a Scarf brought down another chest. "I. Think. We. Found. Them," Mr. Bobo said with his flashcards.

"Great! Open it up then!" The manpanzee nodded, and as soon as the Pirate with a Scarf unlocked it, he opened it up and pulled out a freshly pressed suit with a matching tie. The Pirate Captain grinned. With those on, no one would even be able to guess that they were pirates.

All the different outfits and disguises did take up chest space, but how could they be 'masters of disguise' without a full wardrobe (or several treasure chests full of them). "Alright lads, put these on over your pirate clothes and then see if there's any adventuring to be had!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" "Oh, I want the one with the pinstripes." "I call the one with the green bow tie, it matches my eyes." "I think I can tie my scarf to look like a tie..." "Good. Thing. I. Still. Have. The. Suit. Darwin. Gave. Me."

**Not much to say about this one, just a silly idea I thought of. The scenes where they switch into new disguises in like, two seconds, are one of the funniest jokes in the movie imo. Anyway, onto the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**30. Strike**

His head was aching, his chest felt tight, and his limbs felt slightly numb. What had happened? He was starting to remember something... thunder? Yes, a thunderstorm! It came on so quickly, they hardly had time to prepare. Not only that, but with all the clouds and rain, it was hard to even see let alone tie a decent knot. The only light they had were the flashes of lightning around the boat. He hoped not all of their supplies went overboard.

Number Two had said something about heading inside. It was very windy, with the rain coming down hard, feeling as cold and sharp as a cutlass.

Wait, the wind. It had blew his favorite hat clean off his head. Someone shouted at him when he went to go get it. Did he catch it? He couldn't remem- wait! Yes, he did, and then-

... What had happened after that? He didn't know, but the pain was still there. It was like being run through and jumping into freezing cold water at the same time, sending all of his body into shock but still feeling the pain before blacking out.

Voices were all around him, not harsh or frightening, but worried and concerned. As he started to fade back into consciousness, he could feel a warm light above him. Slowly opening his eyes, he could see it was a lamp. He was in one of the rooms beneath the deck, he couldn't tell which one. Closing his eyes again, he let out a low groan, wanting to go back to sleep. But one thing made him want to stay awake.

"C-Captain?" Turning his head slightly and opening his eyes once more, he could see his second in command. The Pirate with a Scarf was sitting right in front of him, with the rest of the crew standing a foot or so behind him. The Pirate with a Scarf smiled at him, looking relieved and happy to see him awake.

He tried to lift himself up, but his body ached. Even though he knew his captain shouldn't be sitting up, the Pirate with a Scarf also knew the Pirate Captain wouldn't stop trying until he did. So, Number Two helped sit up. "So, are, are you alright?" he asked, his voice still a bit worried.

The Pirate Captain gave a weak smile. "Well, this ought to make a good story to tell the other pirates, eh Number Two?" The Pirate with a Scarf made a noise that was a mix of a laugh and a sob before moving forward and giving his captain a hug. The Pirate Captain was a bit surprised, but didn't hesitate to hug back.

Looking up at his crew, he could tell that they wanted to get on it too. "Well, get over here you coves," he told them. The crew smiled and quickly joined in, making it one big group hug.

Even on their ship and considering how close they all were, hugs still weren't something done often. But at that moment, no one minded at all.

**I personally don't ship PirateCaptainxScarf (though I don't have a problem with those who do), I think of them more like best friends/brothers. And when your best friend and captain nearly dies, I think a group hug is an appropriate response. Besides, I feel like Scarf would want to return the hug he got in the movie (which I'll admit was really cute) at some point. Sorry if this was a little corny, but I enjoyed writing it. Please review!**


End file.
